


Stoplight Fun

by kittenslisten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a little frisky after going shopping with Derek, and wants to have some fun in the car on the way home. Sadly, things come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoplight Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted anonymously: I was on the bus other day thinking what if Stiles was trying to get Derek off while Derek was driving so he started with a blowjob and somehow at a stop light he ended up riding Derek. And Derek is so reckless and horny„ he’s speeding and he speeds right past Sheriff Stilinski and he has to pull them over…

Derek didn’t know how the hell this had happened. Well, he _did_. But how was he, an ex-murder-suspect, supposed to explain to his boyfriend’s cop father that they were practically _fucking_ at a stoplight?

It actually started because Derek had taken Stiles with him to go shopping for jeans. Derek knew right and well that in the right pair of jeans, Stiles would go crazy. This fact Stiles wouldn’t openly admit without being at least a _little_ buzzed?

So after they left the mall, going back to Beacon Hills, Stiles got a little frisky. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done things while Derek was driving. In fact, there had been many occasions. But something was a little different about this time. Stiles seemed more _needy_. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Derek loved that sort of thing with Stiles.

Halfway to Beacon HIlls, Stiles’ hand slipped from holding Derek’s hand to his inner thigh, giving Derek a sly look. Stiles began rubbing Derek’s cock through his jeans, making the older male hard. After a few minutes of teasing, Stiles leaned in close and whispered into Derek’s ear, “Care for a little road-head?” Derek agreed, of course. 

Derek glanced down as Stiles pulled the zipper, unbuttoned his pants. Watched as his boyfriend unbuckled himself, leaning over so that he was only a few inches above Derek’s cock. Stiles pulled Derek’s underwear down a few inches until he was able to wrap his hand around Derek’s length.  
He pumped his hand a few times, squeezing gently as he licked a bead of pre-come from the tip of Derek’s cock. Derek let out a sigh, one hand rubbing the back of Stiles’ neck. “Stiles, I can’t wait to get you home and fuck you over the kitchen counter,” Derek grumbled low through clenched teeth.

Stiles hummed low, “Why wait when we could get started at the next stoplight?” He wrapped his lips around Derek’s cock, head bobbing up and down rhythmically. Derek moaned, trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of watching Stiles suck him off.   
Finally they had a red light, and there weren’t any cars around them. “Get your ass over here, Stiles,” Derek growled. Stiles shucked off his jeans, but left his underwear on. He crawled into Derek’s lap, their cocks pressed together, only separated by the thin fabric of his briefs. Stiles hummed with a playful smile as Derek grumbled about the underwear, “Can’t have you too distracted, hm?” 

Stiles moved his hips, creating delicious friction for both he and Derek. His head fell into the crook of Derek’s neck, where Stiles licked and bit at the spot just below his ear until a red welt had begun to form. Derek was so close, smelling the pheromones brewing between them in the car, being enveloped in Stiles and his smell. Derek was _so close_ , and Stiles was too. Until they both were startled by a loud siren, and red and blue flashing lights.

Stiles looked out the back window, “Shit, Derek… My _dad_ is pulling us over!” Panicking, Stiles did the best he could to slip from Derek’s lap back to his own seat. He managed to slip his pants back on and buckle his seat belt by the time Derek came to a complete stop on the side of the road. Derek watched from the side mirror as Officer Stilinski strode up to Derek’s car.

Stiles’ dad gave Derek a hand signal, and he rolled the window down. Derek looked up at Stiles’ dad and tried giving him a small, apologetic smile. Officer Stilinski just stared.

“Do you know how fast you were going, Mr. Hale?” Officer Stilinski rested an elbow on the window’s ledge, peering into the car. He looked right at Stiles and shook his head. “Well, if you didn’t, you were going eighty in a fourty-five.”  
“I’m very sorry, Officer Stilinski… We got a little over-zealous,” Derek scrubbed his hand over his face, hoping to all that was holy that Stiles’ dad wouldn’t shoot him right there on the spot.  
Stiles’ dad only raised an eyebrow, and smacked the car lightly, “Hale, this is a warning. If I catch you speeding again, I will make it my duty to make every visit you make to my house a painfully awkward one. And there will also be a fine.”


End file.
